


They're Short (Believe It!)

by happyisahabit, soundofez



Series: Believe It (MaStar/Naruto AU) [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto, Believe It AU, Drabbles, Microstories, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez
Summary: microstories or drabbles in the Believe It AU created by happyisahabit and soundofez for Reverb 2020
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: Believe It (MaStar/Naruto AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. silent fury

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Believe It!, shows Soul's feelings about Kid's kidnapping. Microstory prompt on tumblr: silent fury.

Soul clenches his fists as he watches Maka and Black Star bound out of the village. _Of course they would go_. Who could stop the heir of the Albarn line and the bottomless pit of chakra that was Black Star? And he, Soul, had to stay behind because their squad was assigned some stupid escort mission.

It was like the Tamashikage didn’t even care that his son was missing- that Kid had been _abducted_. It was just business as usual and it causes hot lead to sit heavy in his stomach, aching and immobilizing. Liz and Tsubaki meet him at the gate with their packs and Soul still looks out at the path leading away from the village. Liz punches him on the arm and Tsu gives him a gentle smile; it’s comforting but he’s too wound up and indignant to let them lift his mood.

“Let’s finish this early,” Liz says, ruffling his hair so Soul has to adjust his headband. “Then we’ll go get your boyfriend.”

It’s a testament to how affected he is that Soul doesn’t respond with a denial. Come hell, high water or S-class missing-nin, he _would_ get his boyfriend back.


	2. emptiness and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [@se-rarepair-day](https://se-rarepair-day.tumblr.com/)'s july prompt on tumblr: **breathtaking**.
> 
> [ [tumblr post](https://soundofez.tumblr.com/post/623970824301477888/emptiness-and) ]

The darkness is wrong.

He tries to gather his thoughts. The darkness is wrong, but how?

It’s too _dark_. But that’s what darkness is. That’s what the world is. Still, it is wrong.

_Focus your chakra._

What is chakra? He feels it suddenly, a familiar crackling that lives in him. He stretches at it with a half-remembered thought—

Remembered from what? _Arms wrap around him, strong and sweat-sticky._ He remembers a sweet, lingering scent that haunts his dreams. _Weapons sing through the air, sail past him to strike their targets._ He feels wind on his face and hair and skin, on and around him. _A voice demands, commands, and he obeys._ “Release.”

The world appears from nothing. He blinks spots from his eyes.

“You did it!”

He looks up. “Maka.”

Maka seizes his hands and drags him into a dance. “Star, you did it!” she declares. The smile on her face is blinding. “ _You did it!_ ”

Bits and pieces rush back:

Genjutsu training— chakra control— he is Black Star and she is Maka and they share a team— _he has never broken a genjutsu on his own before_.

A grin cracks across Star’s face. “I did it!”


End file.
